Charming Prince and Tomboy Princess
by RisoleSoes19
Summary: RE-WRITE! Tenten hanyalah seorang siswi biasa di SMAN 1 Konoha yang tidak se-terkenal Sasuke, teman se-angkatannya. Di usianya yang kini telah memasuki masa SMA, pasti ia memiliki kisah cinta dan juga persahabatan yang penuh suka maupun duka. Bagaimanakah kisah masa remaja Tenten? Bad summary X X Gomen re-write u,u RnR?


**Charming Prince and Tomboy Princess **Furikaze Aizawa

Disclamer: Naruto seisinya adalah murni buatan dan milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya selaku Author fanfic hanya meminjam beberapa Naruto-seisinya itu untuk membuat fanfic yang semoga dapat menghibur para pembaca.

Warn: OOC, AU, typo(s) maybe, CRACK PAIR! Yang gak suka crack pair jangan baca! Don't like, don't read!

ooo

Suasana pagi hari yang begitu tentram. Dengan kicauan burung-burung yang menemani sejuknya pagi di sebuah kota kecil di Jepang.

Terlihat seorang gadis dengan dua cepol ala dakochan sedang memakai sepatu di halaman rumahnya.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, aku berangkat!" seru gadis bercepol dua itu. Tanpa menunggu respon dari sang 'Tou-san' dan 'Kaa-san', ia langsung melempar _skateboard_-nya dan menaikinya dengan lincah.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun!" sapanya dengan begitu riang ketika melewati rumah teman dekatnya yang notabene anak pejabat negara.

"Ten-chan?" Anak lelaki bernama Naruto―atau lebih tepatnya Namikaze Naruto―dengan rambut _spiky _berwarna pirang mempercepat larinya guna mengejar gadis dengan cepolan khas China yang sedang beratraksi ria di atas _skateboard _cokelatnya.

"Aku tak akan kalah hari ini, Ten-chan!" seru Naruto penuh semangat.

"Kita akan lihat saja nanti!" Tenten―gadis bercepol dua itu―mempercepat laju _skateboard_-nya. Kaki kirinya ia hentakan ke tanah dan memberikan dorongan yang cukup kuat untuk mempercepat _skateboard_.

Memang inilah kebiasaan kedua teman dekat atau teman baik itu setiap hari. Setiap hari saat berangkat sekolah, mereka melakukan balapan menuju sekolah. Yang terakhir sampai, berarti ia yang akan mentraktir sang pemenang ketika istirahat makan siang nanti.

Curang memang jika Tenten menaiki _skateboard _sementara Naruto hanya bermodal kedua kakinya. Tapi apa boleh buat? Naruto tampaknya tidak ada masalah. Tenten juga perempuan jadi harus diberi keuntungan meskipun tak banyak.

Sret!

"Hyah!" Dan sekali lagi, Tenten memenangkan 'balapan' sehari-hari mereka. "Nampaknya kau harus mentraktirku _dango _lagi ya, Naruto-kun," ujar Tenten sembari menghentikan laju _skateboard-_nya.

"Hosh... Hosh... Selamat. Tapi besok, aku yang akan ditraktir!" ujar Naruto penuh semangat meskipun napasnya masih terengah-engah dan bulir keringat memenuhi wajah dan juga tubuhnya yang lain.

Tenten tertawa melihat tingkah teman baiknya yang tak pernah berubah itu. "Baiklah, _let see about that_, Namikaze-san!"

Teettt...

Bel sekolah mereka berbunyi. Tenten, diiringi Naruto di belakangnya, berlari ke bangunan sekolah tersebut.

Dengan cepat, Tenten membuka lokernya yang terletak di ujung koridor dan memasukan beberapa barang yang tidak ia perlukan dalam kegiatan belajar-mengajar seperti kotak makan siang, _skateboard _(jelas), dan baju olahraganya. Kemudian, ia pun berlari ke kelas disusul beberapa siswa yang juga sedikit terlambat.

ooo

Keadaan di kelas XI-1―kelas Naruto dan Tenten―tidak terlalu menarik. Dengan tanpa kehadiran guru yang sedang mengajar dikarenakan 'terlambat', kelas tampak begitu ramai. Banyak siswa-siswi yang pergi keluar kelas saking bosannya di dalam.

Tapi tidak untuk Tenten. Gadis tomboy yang setia dengan dua cepolannya yang sejak kecil selalu terpasang rapi di kepalanya. Ia sedang asik mendengarkan musik sambil mengerjakan tugas yang barusan diberikan oleh Shizune-sensei.

Di tengah keramaian kelas, ia tampak _fine-fine _saja dalam mengerjakan 10 soal bahasa yang tidak terlalu susah. Ya, karena ia termasuk 10 besar di kelasnya.

"Hm, buatlah puisi tentang apa yang ada pikiranmu sekarang?" gumamnya seraya membaca soal no. 5 yang terdapat di buku paket Bahasa-nya. Ia menempelkan bolpoin hitamnya ke dagunya, berpikir.

"Yang ada di dalam pikiranku huh?" Ia mengalihkan pandangannya secara asal, mencoba menangkap sesuatu yang terlintas di benaknya. Dan yang pertama kali ia pandang adalah sosok lelaki yang juga sedang mengerjakan tugas Bahasa tersebut dengan tenangnya.

'Sasuke?' pikir Tenten.

Sasuke―lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke―yang mendapatkan gelar '_charming prince_' di sekolahnya. Mengapa? Karena banyak sekali hal baik yang terdapat dalam diri seorang Uchiha muda tersebut.

Pertama, ia memiliki wajah tampan nan berkharisma.

Kedua, ia memiliki IQ superior dan kecerdasan yang amat 'cetar'.

Ketiga, selain memiliki IQ superior, ia juga handal dalam kegiatan _outdoor _dan ekstrakulikuler dalam bidang olahraga misalnya. Ia termasuk tim inti basket di sekolahnya yang sering mencetak skor dan merupakan pemain andalan.

Keempat, ia adalah seorang Uchiha. Uchiha dapat diterjemahkan dalam cerdas, tampan, berkharisma, bertalenta, dan KAYA. Ya, K-A-Y-A. Uchiha termasuk klan tinggi di Konoha yang mana memiliki perusahaan di mana-mana.

Keempat alasan itulah yang membuatnya dikenal sebagai _charming prince_. Karena itu, ia juga memiliki banyak sekali _fangirls _fanatik yang selalu ingin dekat dengannya.

Tenten hanya dapat geleng-geleng ketika melihat _fangirls _Sasukeyang sering sekali datang ketika sedang jamkos atau istirahat dan membuat kericuhan di kelas. Sasuke, sih, acuh tak acuh saja.

Namun begitu, terdapat sedikit 'rasa' di hati Tenten kepada Sasuke. Ya, mungkin karena Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang Tenten kenal di SMA. Itu terjadi ketika hari pertama MOS.

-Flashback-

Tenten's PoV

Pagi itu, di tengah keramaian siswa-siswi baru, aku hanya celingak-celinguk mencari sosok yang kukenal. Namun hasilnya nihil! Aku tak mengenal siapapun! Kalau pun aku kenal, mereka pasti sudah bergaul dengan teman barunya.

Kalau begitu, aku akan mencari siswa yang belum ada temannya, batinku dengan disertai anggukan. Aku pun berlari melewati kerumunan siswa-siswi baru. Mata cokelatku berhasil menemukan sosok lelaki yang berdiri sendirian bersandarkan dinding aula.

Ia tampak tak mengenal siapa-siapa dan tidak mempunyai teman.

'Kesana, tidak, kesana, tidak,' pikirku. Aku ingin sekali kesana dan menyapanya lalu berteman dengannya. Namun, melihat wajahnya yang tampak dingin, aku jadi takut.

Akhirnya, dengan pikiran yang sudah bulat, aku berjalan perlahan ke arahnya. Dengan wajah yang ku santaikan sesantai-santainya, aku menyapanya. "Ohayou," sapaku ramah.

"Hn." Hanya 'Hn' balasan darinya. Aku sedikit bingung dengan lelaki ini. Dingin sekali.

"Ohayou, aku Tenten. Kau siapa?" Aku pun memperkenalkan diriku. Ia menatapku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan cuek.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," ujarnya dengan nada yang begitu dingin. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat sosok yang begitu dingin, bahkan lebih dingin dari artis-artis di Tv(?).

"Ano, Uchiha-san, kau tidak berbaris dengan yang lain?" tanyaku dengan ramah namun nampaknya aku terlihat begitu SKSD. Aku sendiri saja tidak berbaris dengan yang lain, ngapain nanya seperti itu?

"Panggil saja Sasuke," ucapnya dingin. Ia pun kembali berdiri dengan tegap dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celananya. Lalu, ia masuk ke dalam aula tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku dan meninggalkanku begitu saja.

'Orang ini!' Sebuah persimpangan sudah muncul di pelipisku. Ingin sekali ku pukul wajah dinginnya itu. Benar-benar―

"Hei." Ia menghentikan langkahnya, membuatku tersadar dari lamuanku. "Kau mau ikut tidak?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin seperti biasa. Aku hanya terdiam kemudian berlari ke arahnya.

Ia mulai mencari-cari barisan kelasnya. Aku hanya mengekornya dari belakang seperti anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya tanpa tahu ia akan pergi kemana.

"Oh ya, kau kelas berapa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.

"Sepuluh satu," jawabku mantap.

Ia berjalan ke sebuah barisan yang berada di pojok paling kiri, aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang sambil berpikir mau apa orang ini?

Step!

"Ah, Teme!" panggil lelaki dengan rambut _spike _berwarna pirang. Ia melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah kami.

"Hn. Apa maumu Dobe?" ujar Sasuke dengan dinginnya. Aku tetap saja mengekorinya karena masih _clueless_ dan tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Teme! Kau ini jangan berlagak sombong menta―"

"Tenten ya? Kau kelas sepuluh-satu kan? Ini barisannya," ujar Sasuke yang membuat lelaki pirang itu menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

Sama seperti Sasuke, ia menatapku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Namun dengan tatapan polos seperti tak tahu apa-apa.

"Tenten?"

"Ha-hai!"

Sementara itu, Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam barisan kelas X-1 dan tanpa membutuhkan waktu panjang, terjadilah keributan di dalam barisan.

"SASUKE-KUN DI BARISANKU!" teriak seorang siswi.

"KYAA! SASUKE-KUN SEKELAS DENGANKU!" teriak siswi satunya.

"EH? SASUKE-KUN DI BARISAN SEPULUH-SATU?!"

"HWAAA... SASUKE~"

Tunggu―apa?

"Yang kau lihat itu adalah aksi para _fangirls _centil nan genit yang hanya memikirkan tentang Sasuke dan Sasuke," lelaki pirang itu berujar seraya berjalan ke arahku. "Oh ya, namaku Namikaze Minato dattebayo! Kau Tenten ya? Teman Sasuke kah?"

Aku berpikir. 'Teman? Kami tak begitu dekat jika dikatakan seperti itu,' pikirku. "Iya, aku Tenten. Entah, mungkin iya. Aku menganggapnya teman, tapi aku tak tahu jika ia menganggapku seperti itu juga," ujarku.

Naruto hanya ber'oh'ria. Ia kembali memusatkan pandangannya ke kerumunan para _fangirls _Sasuke yang histeris karena melihat _pangerannya _datang dan baris di antara mereka.

"Apakah dia sebegitu terkenal ya?" ucapku.

"Sejak kecil, ia sudah ditakdirkan seperti itu dattebayo," sahut Naruto dengan nada sedikit malas. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Ia tampan, cerdas, bertalenta, berkharismatik, baik, _cool_, begitu kata mereka dattebayo," lanjut Naruto.

Aku hanya menatap kerumunan itu dengan tatapan kosong. "Tampan ya? Iya sedikit tampan juga sih," gumamku namun nampaknya, Naruto dapat mendengarnya.

"Eh?! Jadi kau akan menjadi 'monster' seperti mereka!?" teriak Naruto tak percaya.

Aku hanya tertawa dan menjawab, "Tidak. Yang dilihat kan bukan hanya faktor fisik saja jika ingin mencari pacar. Lagian masih belum saatnya."

"Pikiran kita sama ya ttebayo," sahut Naruto. "Ne, bagaimana kalau kita berteman?" usul Naruto.

Aku memandangnya tak percaya. "Ciyus enelan miapah?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Enelan miapah ciyusan dattebayo!" jawab Naruto serius.

Aku berpikir sebentar. Huh, lumayan juga. "_Okay then, let's be friend_!"

Aku dan Naruto masuk ke dalam barisan namun menghindar dari 'kontak langsung' dengan _fangirls _Sasuke dan Sasuke-nya sendiri. Saat ini, aku berpikir. Sasuke memang tampan, cerdas, bertalenta, pokoknya amajing deh! Huh, dia pasti tidak akan mau dengan perempuan biasa sepertiku ini!

-End of Flashback and Tenten's PoV-

"Ten-chan!" panggilan dari Naruto tersebut membuat Tenten tersadarkan dari lamuan masa lalunya. Ia mencari-cari sosok yang tengah memanggilnya kini dan ia berhasil menemukan teman baiknya, Naruto, memanggilnya dari ambang pintu.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Tenten yang masih bingung karena baru berada di alam sadar dari peristiwa _flashback_-nya.

"Ke kantin yuk! Bosen nih," ajak Naruto.

"Yuk!" Tenten merapikan buku-bukunya, kemudian berlari menyusul Naruto yang sudah berjalan dengan santainya ke kantin.

Tanpa kedua insan itu sadar, terdapat sepasang mata yang sedaritadi mengawasi dan menatap mereka berdua. 'Naruto,' batinnya.

ooo

Sesi Cucolan Author: Kaa-Chaa! Halo kembali readers! *tebar bunga* Aku datang membawakan fanfic dengan pair SasuTen! Fufufu~ Dan sekali lagi aku membawakan fanfic dengan RARE pair. Haha -,- SasuTen memang tidaklah mungkin, tapi aku nampak menyukainya. Mungkin karena salah satu fanfic dengan pairing SasuTen yang sangat menarik dan aku jadi jatuh cinta dengan pair ini.

Oh ya, maaf ini REPOST dan REWRITE karena menurutku cerita yang lama kurang 'menarik' jadi aku buat yang baru yang sedikit kutambahkan meskipun sama saja sih -,-

Ehm, fanfic ini ide ceritanya berdasarkan cerita asli yang kuberi bumbu penyedap untuk memperindah jalannya cerita. Dan lelaki di cerita asliku memang tidak se-pamour Sasuke dan bukan pangeran sekolah. Tapi ada persamaan yaitu:

Dia terkenal tampan

Dia pandai dan masuk kelas percepatan

Dia bagus dalam olahraga

Ya, akhir kata. Sampai jumpa~!

Mind to Review? *puppy eyes*


End file.
